wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
To Touch a Hummingbird
"To Touch a Hummingbird" is the tenth episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 5, 2013. Overall, it is the 50th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, a hummingbird appears in front of the Kratt brothers, Aviva, and Koki. The Kratt brothers get Aviva to make Hummingbird Power Discs, but in order to activate their Creature Power Suits, they need to touch the hummingbird, which is more difficult than they think. Then the team finds out that Chef Gourmand is planning to make a chocolate-covered energy snack out of hummingbird eggs. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are hiking in the rainforests of Central America. They stop to look at colorful flowers, and then, a rufous-tailed hummingbird hovers around and inserts its beak into one of the flowers. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers zip-line from the Central American rainforest canopy down to the Tortuga HQ, where the other Wild Kratts members are sleeping. Martin plays "Wild Kratts Theme Song" on the flugelhorn to wake them up. Aviva and Koki then wake up, and Koki shuts Martin up by shoving a sock up the flugelhorn. The two are mad that they have been woken up, that is, until a green-breasted mango hummingbird hovers around them. Their attention turns to the hummingbird's flight capabilities, and they analyze its movements. Martin names the hummingbird Spaceship. The Kratt brothers want to obtain Hummingbird Powers, but in order to do that, they need to touch a hummingbird. The Kratt brothers jump out the Tortuga and run across the forest floor, following Spaceship. Meanwhile, Chef Gourmand is cleaning his airplane restaurant, when he sees a hummingbird fly by. He follows the hummingbird after it flies away from his grasp. After three failed attempts to touch a hummingbird, the Kratt brothers realize that chasing is not a good idea, so decide that an even better way to touch a hummingbird is to wait and ambush (like a hummingbird predator). They ask Aviva to make Eyelash Viper Powers. Martin explains to them that ambushing is a great idea because hummingbirds need to constantly drink nectar from flowers like heliconia. Koki scans the area for heliconia, but they also detect Gourmand. Aviva dispatches a Flycam, and Jimmy, who then wakes up, flies it. He ends up finding Gourmand singing about collecting hummingbird eggs (he eventually does get his hands on some). Aviva finishes Eyelash Viper Discs, and Jimmy teleports them. The Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits. Spaceship arrives at the heliconia flower the Kratt brothers are hiding in. They activate their Creature Power Suits while Spaceship begins to insert his beak into the flowers, finally touching a hummingbird. They head to Gourmand's plane, where they catch him preparing a chocolate sauce to dip the eggs in. Gourmand tries hitting them with a spatula, but quickly gets exhausted. The Kratt brothers, needing to refuel, do so at a nearby heliconia flower. Knowing that they are almost out of energy, Gourmand gets out his dough canon and fires dough balls, which make no difference until he hits the heliconia flower. The Kratt brothers instead head to a difference sugary source – Gourmand's chocolate sauce. After they retrieve the eggs and send Gourmand flying off by activating his plane's autopilot, they bring the eggs back to the nest, which immediately hatch. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers set up a hummingbird feeder. Soon after, several species of hummingbird arrive. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Gourmand Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Green-breasted Mango|'Green-breasted Mango']] Hummingbird:Spaceship *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (called Spider monkey):Grabsy * Brown-throated Sloth:Chillax *Jaguar: Shadow * Harpy Eagle * Eyelash Viper Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Rufous-tailed hummingbird * Sabrewing * White-necked jacobin * Long-billed hermit * White-belied emerald * Violet sabrewing Trivia *It is revealed by himself that Chris's favorite theme song is the Wild Kratts theme song. *Martin breaks the fourth wall by playing the Wild Kratts theme song. *Martin is a fan of Star Trek. Key facts and Creature Moments *The hummingbird can hover, fly backwards, forwards, up, down, and upside down because its wing move very quickly in a figure-eight pattern, which keeps the hummingbird hovering and also increases its maneuverability. *Due to its fast-moving wings, hummingbirds have a high metabolism, and need to constantly sip nectar. Gallery Wild Kratts.Zip-Line.png|Chris and Martin are riding the zip-line in direction to the Tortuga. Tortuga.Hummingbird.png|Chris and Martin want to experience a new creature adventure. Hummingbird.Wild Kratts.1.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.2.png|Chris is holding a Jaguar Power Disc. Hummingbird.Wild Kratts.3.png|Aviva and Koki are tired from just getting up. Hummingbrid Wild Kratts.4.png|Chris and Martin have spotted a flying hummingbird between them. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.5.png To Touch a Hummingbird.WK.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.6.png|Koki likes hummingbirds. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.7.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.8.png|Koki's Creature Pod is scanning a nectar-drinking hummingbird. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.10.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.11.png Martin.hummingbrid.PNG|Martin is naming the hummingbird Spaceship. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.12.png Gourmand Hummingbird.WK.png|Gourmand is cleaning his airplane restaurant. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.13.png|Chris has just thrown a new zip-line. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.14.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.16.png|Koki is playing Chris' statement that "To Touch A Hummingbird" is easy again and again because it isn't true. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.19.png Harpy.disk02.PNG|Martin wants to activate Harpy Eagle Power "To Touch A Hummingbird". Harpy.power.001.png|Chris and Martin in Harpy Eagle Power Harpy.power1.PNG Wk380.png|Chris and Martin have just landed ruggedly on the ground. Aviva.To touch a Hummingbird.png Wk383.png|Chris and Martin are trying Spider Monkey Power "To Touch A Hummingbird". Grabsy.ep50 WK.png|Grabsy from the episode "Bugs or Monkeys?" is there! Hummingbird Wild Kratts.20.png|Chris and Martin are touching Grabsy,… Wk384.png|…to activate their… Wk387.png|…Spider Monkey Creature Power Suits. Wk382.png Wk381.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.21.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.22.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.23.PNG|On Koki's screen, heliconia flowers surrounding the Tortuga (exactly 16 ones) are shown. And … wait a moment … there's Gourmand too! This means that the hummingbirds are in danger! Hummingbird. Aviva ,Koki.PNG Hummingbird Wild Kratts.24.png|Jimmy wants to fly the Flycam to find out what Gourmand wants to do. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.25.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.26.png|Chris and Martin have to hurry up because of Gourmand. Aviva with Eyelash-Viper disk.WK.png|Aviva is going to modify the Python Power Discs to Eyelash Viper Power Discs. Eyelash Viper Wild Kratts.png|Aviva is doing the just mentioned thing. Aviva.49.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.28.png|Jimmy is beaming the finished Power Discs to Chris and Martin. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.29.png Eyelashviper.wildkratts.PNG Hummingbird Wild Kratts.eyelash viper.png Wk385.png Wk386.png|Congratulations, Chris and Martin in Eyelash Viper Power and split screen mode are finally able "To Touch A Hummingbird" to get Hummingbird Power! Hummingbird Power.WK.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.33.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.34.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.30.png|Does Jimmy have to choose the male or the female hummingbird now? hummingbird.wildkratts.0001.PNG Hummingbird Wild Kratts.36.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.37.png|Chris is regenerating his energy reserves at a heliconia. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.40.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.38.png|Martin is shooting dough balls to Gourmand. Hummingbird Wild Kratts.39.png Hummingbird Wild Kratts.41.png|The hummingbird eggs have just hatched. Wk967.png|Martin is watching a nectar-drinking hummingbird (certainly Spaceship) through binoculars. Gourmandtoouchahummingbird1.png|Gourmand is getting annoyed by Chris and Martin in Hummingbird Power. Hummingbird Touch Fail.png|Martin: "Spaceship's too quick for us." Chris: "This is getting embarrassing." Kratt Bros Failure to Touch a Hummingbird.png The "I told you" Look.png|Koki and Aviva are giving the Kratt bros the "I told you" look. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes